As a feature of a MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) device, it has a mechanical movable portion unlike general semiconductor devices. When implementing a MEMS device, a cavity is required as an operation space for the mechanical movable portion. That is, an implementing technique and a package forming a hollow structure are used for a MEMS device.